The Gods of Egypt
by SadieKaneandAnnabethChaseLuver
Summary: Sadie and Carter Kane thought their greatest problems were all over after defeating Apophis in the Serpents Shadow. Unfortunately, more is yet to come. In this story the Kanes must stop an evil ghost from destroying Egypt, only to realize that it was distracting them from the real problem. The gods of Egypt were starting to rise against them…
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! For all of you who have never read the Kane Chronicles, don't read this! You have to have read all three books in the series to understand what I have written. For those who've read Kane Chronicles, ENJOY! This is my version of book #4!**

1. The Problem at Hand

SADIE'S POV

****IT'S ME. SADIE KANE.  
So if you're hearing this it must mean that you're still alive. If you're still alive it means that we still have a shot at getting the story out. Now, I know what you're all thinking. I know I said in the last recording that that would be the last. But of course, being the Kanes, nothing ever goes according to plan. So once again the world needs saving, only this time we have to save it from a bloodthirsty ghost and a bunch of evil gods. Carter tells me that I'm skipping a great deal of important details blah blah blah. As if I can be bothered with such boring little facts! That's Carter's job. [Oh keep your big mouth shut. I guess it's impressive, you being the Pharaoh and all, but don't get all high and mighty about it! I'm your sister, I do as I please!]  
Anyhow, I guess I should tell you how it came that we, once again, had to save the world. Well, I guess things got out of hand the day of the eclipse…

So I was on the roof of Brooklyn House, having a picnic with Walt. How was our relationship going? Thanks for asking. It was going great! You should have seen the look on Drew's face when the two of us walked into school together. It was even better when she saw him kiss me by my locker! (Sigh) It was great to have a boyfriend that wasn't off limits and wasn't dying. So saying, life was good. Guess how long that lasted? A couple of months. Then came the day of the eclipse.  
As I was saying, Walt and I were taking a picnic on the roof, ready for the eclipse. We were both wearing dark glasses to shield our eyes from the eclipse. I tried to ignore all of our initiates surrounding us, all perched around the roof. We'd gotten more students since the incident with Apophis. Then there was Carter, sitting beside me with Zia. I was happy that my brother had finally found someone special, other than me. [Carter, for what reason are you rolling your eyes? We both know that I am a rather important person.] Now, don't get me wrong. I still think that Zia deserves someone better. (I'm going to choose to ignore Carter's impressive language.) My point is, I was ignoring everyone else on the roof except for walt. It was going very well until,  
"It's Starting!" Felix was pointing up at the sky, one of his ever present penguins waddling along beside him. The penguin was also wearing dark glasses (don't ask me what's going on in Felix's head!) Everyone looked up at the sky. The moon was moving up in front of the sun. Everyone stared up in fascination.  
Doll, Said a voice in my head. I was on my feet immediately. There was only one person who called me Doll. Uncle Vinnie. I mean Setne. He was still missing. Our father hadn't managed to capture him. Nobody had. He was taking extra precautions to stay hidden. But, here he was. whispering in my head. The two of us have some business to finish. Business to finish? I should think so. There had been mayhem all over egypt. Every scroll and book mentioning Ramses the Great has been destroyed. Statues had been blown up, temples burnt down. No doubt work of Setne. And now Setne shows up and wants to chat. Apparently our mind conversation wouldn't do and he wanted to talk in person. My vision swam and I blacked out.  
Gods of Egypt I thought. Where was Isis when I needed her? I would prefer not to be a Sadie headed chicken when I appeared to Setne. Seriously, I do not want a ghost mocking me. It's bad enough when Carter does it (though, I think I've got him back in line now). Carter just told me that he doesn't mock me. He only politely criticizes me. Yeah. Right.  
So I think that I've finally mastered changing my chicken ba into a Sadie ba. So I concentrated really hard. I would have to do this alone. Isis was still in the heavens. I imagined myself the way I'd been a few minutes before. I'd added a light layer of makeup and red highlights to my look. I decided not to appear in the red dress I'd been wearing earlier. I took a black tank, ripped jeans and my combat boots. I guess it worked since I didn't blow myself into a million little pieces of Sadie. My ba travelled in total darkness. I guessed that that was Setne's doing. He probably didn't want me revealing his hideout to anyone.  
Then, before I knew it, I was seated in Setne's posh villa. It was decorated with egyptian relics and artefacts. There was also a statue of Prince Khaemwaset (Setne) in the middle of the room. Talk about a self centered ghost.  
"Sorry about the timing." Setne was sitting on a plush velvet sofa, stirring a cup of tea. "I would have summoned you sooner but I had a little trouble with the spell. Being a ghost really tunes down my magic." Summoned? Since when was I summoned? I cursed in ancient egyptian.  
"Really doll," Setne shook his head in disapproval. "You should really watch your language."  
"Why did you bring me here?" I was gritting my teeth, fists clenched. Setne laughed. He found my anger strangely amusing.  
"Oh, I'm just being helpful doll. I thought you might appreciate me telling you that not every god supports Carter in being pharaoh."  
"I know that Setne."  
"Oh, but I don't think you do." Setne chuckled. "Perhaps you don't know that there's a great amount of gods who are just waiting for the right moment to strike and bring down you Kanes. That being said, perhaps now you'll realise that I'm not evil. With my help you could rally all those angry gods. I have the book of Thoth-"  
"In your dreams Setne." I said.  
"Think about it." Setne said, his voice dripping with magic. Persuasive magic. "You need me." With that, Setne and his villa faded.

I awoke to find Walt, Carter and Jaz leaning over me. The rest of my students were gathered around me. I groaned, sitting up.  
"What happened?"  
"One minute you were right next to me." Walt said, concern in his eyes.  
"And then you fainted." Carter added helpfully. Only then did I realise that I'd missed the eclipse. Just my luck.  
"The question is," Jaz said. "What happened to you?"  
"Setne." I growled. There were gasps at this news. I looked at Carter. We silently agreed to discuss this privately later.  
"Sorry to spoil the eclipse." I told everyone. "Seems like fate had other plans. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to and rest." I got up and walked down to my room. I sat down on my bed, thinking. Setne was most probably lying. But why? He said that we would need his help. As if. But why was he telling me this? I thought that he didn't want to be caught. He must have known that he came along to Brooklyn house, we would immediately turn him over to our father. So why…? I fell deep in thought. I was rather startled when there came a knock at the door and Carter walked in.  
"What happened with Setne?" He asked, settling down on the bed beside me. I told him. Carter frowned.  
"But why would he tell you this? It just doesn't make sense."  
"You think I haven't thought about that captain obvious?" I said with a shake of my head. "I don't understand it. What did he mean by the thing about the gods turning on us? Horus and Isis wouldn't let them attack us. We did save the world didn't we?" Carter nodded thoughtfully.  
"Unless…" He hesitated.  
"What?" I asked impatiently.  
"Nothing." Carter said. "I have to check on something."  
"Shouldn't we talk to Bes about this?" I asked. "Or Bast? We could do with a gods opinion on all of this."  
"No." Carter said, which surprised me greatly. "Until we find out more, we cannot have any contact with the gods."  
"Find out more about what?" I asked.  
"Whether there's any truth to Setne's words." Carter answered seriously. I couldn't believe we were actually considering this. But what can I say? We're the Kanes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Second Chapter. You're welcome.**

2. I Get Chased Around By a Donkey

SADIE'S POV

WHILE CARTER HEADED TO THE LIBRARY, I decided to consult Walt. I knew that he was the host of Anubis, but if there was one god I could trust, it would be him. Whatever Carter said, I thought it would be helpful to get a god's view on all of this.  
"Walt!" I called, running to catch up. He turned, smiling, then noticed my serious face.  
"What's up?" He asked. "Is it about your blackout? You know-" I dragged him into the library  
"Can you make sure no one comes in here?" I asked Cleo. She nodded and headed out, closing the door behind her. I sat next to walt on the couch.  
Can you tell me what's going on?" Walt asked. I nodded.  
"About my blackout…" I told him everything except my thoughts of turning into a chicken headed Sadie. Now, that would have been embarrassing. [Shut up Carter, no one asked for your opinion!] Walt nodded thoughtfully.  
"I'll see what I can find out." Then, after a second, he said, "I have a little present for you."  
We were in the middle of a grave discussion and he wanted to give me a present? Well, who am I to complain? Walt handed me a small box. I opened it. Inside lay a small statue of a dog. I picked it up.  
"Um…it's a dog statue?" I asked. I was slightly disappointed, but I tried not to let it show.  
"A jackal actually." Walt said, taking the statue out of my fingers. He whispered something on it. The next thing I knew, I was lying on the ground with something heavy on my stomach that had dog breath and a really wet tongue. My first thought when I looked at it was,  
Oh my gods I have a miniature donkey on top of me! It turned out to be a full grown jackal.  
"Tadaa." Walt said, trying to keep a straight face and not doing a very good job of it. I huffed and got up, pushing the jackal of of me. The statue was gone.  
I looked back down at the jackal.  
"You gave me a jackal?" I asked incredulously. Walt shrugged.  
"Anubis has done everything in his power to make sure that death doesn't take you, Sadie. You and your brother have come too close to death. If you have another almost death experience, you might not come back. That's why Anubis and I got you this jackal, his sacred animal. It could, and will, save your life one day." I turned to face Walt. "I can't lose you Sadie." Walt almost whispered the last sentence. I crouched down next to the miniature donkey, so to say, the jackal, and fondled his ears.  
" So what's his name?" I asked. The smile returned to Walt's face.  
"You decide."  
"Jack." I said, barely having to think about it.  
"Jack the jackal." Walt mused.  
"Yeah." I nodded. "I got inspired by the word 'jackal'. It was very genius on my part." Walt laughed. I joined him. Together, we laughed until our sides hurt.

Okay, so first of all, you should have seen the look on Carters face when Jack leaped onto his chest. He was all like, Aaaah! What's a jackal doing in here! It's gonna kill me with it's tongue! [Yes you did, Carter. I was there,] Then the jackal, who aftered I'd mentioned donkeys seemed to be obsessed with them, turned my brother into a donkey headed freak. Okay, so he was already a freak but this made him even more like one. [Carter, don't argue with me. You know just as well as I do that you are a freak.] He turned to me and brayed. I couldn't help but laugh. The donkey seemed annoyed and started trotting after me (Get it? Trotting?). We ran in circles until I told Jack to turn him back. Jack looked at me as if he was saying,  
Oh, come on! But I told him that he had to turn my brother back, no matter how annoying he may be. Jack obeyed me. I turned to Walt.  
"You forgot to tell me that this was a magic jackal?" I asked him. Walt just shrugged. Carter snorted, for all the world like a donkey, with annoyance before stomping off.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. I Have a Date With the God of Pigeons**

**CARTER'S POV**

OKAY, SO FIRST OFF, THAT COMMENT ABOUT ME BEING A FREAK? So. Not. True. [Sadie, you just gave me the mic. I'm not about to give it back to you already!] I was feeling rather annoyed. So first Sadie get's this vision in the middle of the eclipse and then she get's a jackal from her supreme god boyfriend. The point is, I wasn't feeling too great about myself. I walked around the yard for about fifteen minutes before the pigeon incident.  
So I was pacing around when I noticed the pigeons. They were standing in a funny kind of formation all staring up at me. With a shock, I realised the pigeons had spelled out one word, help. I stared. Before I could figure out whether or not I was imagining it, the pigeons flew off. I decided it was real and rushed back inside, quite forgetting that I was mad at my sister. To prove that point, I barrelled straight into Sadie. She was playing with Jack the jackal with Walt nowhere to be seen. My expression must have been pretty serious because Sadie took one look at my face, stood up and said,  
"What's up?"  
"We have a problem." I told her.

So after my conversation with Sadie she told me-more like ordered me-to take a break and go hang out with Zia. I called her by using my brand new bird bath and we agreed to have dinner together.  
So there I was, sitting across from Zia. She laughed at something I said and leaned over to kiss me. That's when everything went wrong. Zia's eyes rolled back in her head until only the whites were showing. Then her head turned into that of a pigeon, which was kinda scary after getting the "help" pigeon message earlier. Then the massive pigeon that used to be my girlfriend spoke,  
"Thank the gods! Carter Kane, you are in serious trouble."  
"Aren't I always?" I asked under my breath. Then, in a louder voice,  
"Horus? Is that really you?"  
"No, it's Ra, king of the gods."  
"But..."  
"Oh, of course it's me you dolt! How many falcon warrior gods do you know?"  
"Um..." I gestured at his pigeon head.  
"Yes, yes." Horus said in amusement. "I believe that I have told you before that I rather admire pigeons."  
"Uh...could you hurry up? I was kinda in the middle of something."  
"Oh, yes. Rather awkward to say the least."  
"Uh…what?"  
"My power fades." Horus said, completely ignoring me. "You must travel to Egypt. It's where you will find answers. Tell them. Tell them-" And then he was gone, replaced by Zia, who looked around in a weird manner, eyes wide.  
"Yeah, I think we should continue this later." I said, motioning at our table. "I gotta get going, but you're welcome to come along…" I rose so fast that I knocked down my chair. People were starting to stare. I grabbed Zia's hand and half dragged her back to the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am sooo sorry that I haven't written in so long! This isn't a full chapter (I'm kinda still working on it) but I thought I owed it to all you readers to show you what I've written so far!**

**P.S. I don't own any of the characters or the Kane Chronicles series.**

4. Sadie and I Make a Game Plan

CARTER'S POV

Ironically, enough. the first thing I saw when I walked into the room was a stuffed pigeon. Sadie sat in front of it, crossed legged, meditating.

"Sadie?" I asked, startling her.

"Can't a girl meditate in the company of a pigeon if she wants to?" Sadie demanded angrily. I shook my head at her. That girl was impossible! [Ow! Sadie, what was that for?!]

"Cut it out! I need to tell you something, and nobody can take you seriously if you're doing pigeon-meditation. But, first off, what's up with your hair?" Sadie had hot pink highlights in her caramel colored hair, making her look twice as bizzare as normal in her combat boots and leather jacket. [Ow! Stop hitting me Sadie!]

"To cut a long story short," Sadie said, rolling her eyes. "This is what you get when you ask a magic jackal to be your hair stylist."

"I knew I shouldn't have asked." I raised my eyes to the heavens."Anyway," I turned my gaze back to Sadie."I had a little run in with Horus a while ago. He told me we had to travel to Egypt."

"Anything else?" Asked Sadie impatiently.

"Not really. He was trying to tell me something about telling them something, but he never got the chance. I guess this is related to the

HELP pigeon message earlier. Horus must have sent that too."

"We should see if we can contact Bast." Sadie decided. "We're in need of some godly wisdom."

I nodded my agreement.


End file.
